produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Aramaki Misaki
|birthday = January 28, 2001 |nationality = Japanese |height = 160.5 cm |weight = 46.6 kg |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram }}Aramaki Misaki (아라마키 미사키; あらまき みさき) is currently an HKT48 member. She was a competitor on Produce 48. However, she ranked #49 on episode 8 and was eliminated. Career & History Misaki Official debuted with HKT48 in November of 2013. After she was eliminated from Produce 48, she returned to the group to continue her activities. Discography Produce 48 * "ネッコヤ (Pick Me)" (2018) * "내꺼야 (Pick Me)" (2018) HKT48 A-Sides * "Bagutte Iijan" * "Hayaokuri Calendar" B-Sides * "Oboete Kudasai" (Sakura, Minna de Tabeta) (center) * "Watashi wa Blueberry Pie" (Hikaeme I love you!) (center) * "Rock da yo, jinsei wa..." (12 Byou) * "Hohoemi Popcorn" (12byou) (center) * "Chain of love" (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "HKTjou, Ima, Ugoku " (74okubun no 1 no Kimi e) * "Soramimi Rock" (Saikou ka yo) * "Boku Dake no Hakujitsumu" (Bagutte Iijan) (center with Sakamoto Erena) * "Tonari no Kare wa Kakko yoku Mieru" (Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?) * "Koisuru Ribbon!" (Kiss wa Matsushikanai no Deshouka?) * "Kisetsu no Sei ni Shitaku wa nai" (Hayaokuri Calendar) * "Dare Yori Te wo Furou" (Ishi) * "Itsudatte Soba ni Iru" (Ishi) * "Otona Ressha wa Doko wo Hashitteru no ka?" (Ishi) Albums * "Fanmeeting" (092) AKB48 B-Sides * "Sakki Made wa Ice Tea" (Kuchibiru ni Be My Baby) * "Wakariyasukute Gomen" (NO WAY MAN) fairy w!nk Singles * "Tenshi wa Doko ni Iru?" (Duet with Unjo Hirona) Filmography Music Videos Produce 48 * Pick Me (2018) * Pick Me Trainee Ver. (2018) HKT48 * Bagutte Iijan (2017) * Hayaokuri Calendar (2018) fairy w!nk * Tenshi wa Doko ni Iru? (2017) Television Variety * HKT48 no Odekake * HKT48 no "Hokamina" ~Sonohoka no minasan~ * HKT48 no Goboten! * Hakata Hyakkaten * Produce 48 (2018) Gallery Produce 48 Aramaki Misaki Promotional 1.jpg Aramaki Misaki Promotional 2.jpg Aramaki Misaki Promotional 3.jpg Aramaki Misaki Promotional 4.jpg Aramaki Misaki Promotional 5.jpg Aramaki Misaki Promotional 6.jpg Aramaki Misaki Promotional 7.jpg Aramaki Misaki Promotional 8.jpg Aramaki Misaki Promotional 9.jpg Aramaki Misaki Promotional 10.jpg Aramaki Misaki Promotional 11.jpg HKT48 Aramaki Misaki 2013.jpg Aramaki Misaki 2014.jpg Aramaki Misaki 2015.jpg Aramaki Misaki 2016.jpg Aramaki Misaki 9th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Aramaki Misaki 2017.jpg Aramaki Misaki (HKT48 6th Anniversary).jpg Aramaki Misaki 2018.jpg Aramaki Misaki 10th Senbatsu Election Poster.jpg Aramaki Misaki HKT48 2018 2.jpg Aramaki Misaki HKT48 Christmas 2018.jpg Videos ENG sub PRODUCE48 HKT48ㅣ아라마키 미사키ㅣ웃으면 더 매력이 넘치는 연습생 @자기소개 1분 PR 180615 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE48 48스페셜 윙크요정, 내꺼야!ㅣ아라마키 미사키(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Wink Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ아라마키 미사키(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 마이크, 내꺼야!ㅣ아라마키 미사키(HKT48)+쿠리하라 사에(HKT48) - ♬TT 180615 EP.0|Karaoke Challenge PRODUCE48 48스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ아사이 나나미(AKB48) vs 아라마키 미사키(HKT48) 180615 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE48 단독 풀버전 HKT48 모토무라 아오이,이마다 미나,무라카와 비비안,쿠리하라 사에, 츠키아시 아마네, 마츠오카 나츠미, 아라마키 미사키 ♬멈추지 않는 관람차|Company Evaluation PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ아라마키 미사키 - ♬내꺼야 180629 EP.3|Pick Me Trainee Ver. Eye Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ아라마키 미사키 - 여자친구 ♬귀를 기울이면 2조 @그룹 배틀 180629 EP.3|Love Whisper Contact PRODUCE48 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ아라마키 미사키 - 보아 ♬메리크리 @보컬&랩 포지션 평가 180720 EP.6|Merry Chri Eye Contact Produce 48 Ranking Category:Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:HKT48